Multimedia Broadcast and Multicast Services (MBMS) is a point-to-multipoint service in which data is transmitted from a single source to multiple destinations over a communication network in one or more consecutive sessions of finite duration. Data can be transmitted using various MBMS modes. For example, in a single cell (SC) MBMS mode, each base station schedules and transmits data independently of all other base stations. In a multimedia broadcast single frequency network (MBSFN) MBMS mode, a group of base stations are synchronized to transmit data at the same time and frequency. Wireless devices can receive multiple versions the data from a plurality of base stations within the group and delays between the different versions can be based on the location of the wireless device relative to the group of base stations. For example, the closer the wireless device is to a base station, the less delay the data will have. The further away the wireless device is from a base station, the greater the delay.
In SC MBMS mode, service performance can vary within the service area and subscribers located at the edges of the service area may experience service interruption due to a decrease in signal strength. MBSFN MBMS mode can provide an improvement in service performance to subscribers at the edge of the service area of each base station because of combined signal strength from a plurality of base stations. However, MBSFN MBMS mode can consume significant network resources due to the amount of overhead generated to synchronize the data transmission from the plurality of base stations.
Overview
Systems and methods for operating a wireless communication system are provided. A network node can determine a number of access nodes transmitting data using a first multimedia broadcast multicast services (MBMS) mode. A number of retransmission requests received at each access node transmitting data using the first MBMS mode can be determined. At least one access node can be reconfigured to transmit data from the first MBMS mode to a second MBMS mode based on the number of retransmission requests received from each access node.